Apartments
by IStalkMyFandoms
Summary: Based on a prompt I saw on Tumblr - My neighbor's sister got he wrong house number and barged into my apartment.


Erik Lehnsherr was a simple man. When he wasn't at work as a jeweler he was at home getting things ready for work tomorrow or out with his few friends. He had a routine, which is probably why he was so shocked when a random woman barged into his apartment as he sat on the couch.

Erik had been sitting on his couch twisting the little call of metal around trying to find the best design for the custom ordered necklace when a young woman with blue skin and red hair had flung his door open yelling, "Charles, I'm here!"

Looking up at her Erik replied, "You may be here but I'm afraid Charles isn't. If I may ask, how did you get in here anyways?"

As soon as she realized that Erik wasn't who she was looking for the woman quickly changed shapes, her scales fluttering around until she looked like a young blonde woman.

"I'm so sorry," She apologized. "I thought this was my brother's apartment and I was going to surprise him because I was early, so I picked the lock."

"What did you say your name is," Erik asked as he tried to figure out who in the building she may be related to.

"Oh sorry, Raven Xavier," She said as a pink blush rose on her cheeks, "I'm just a little flustered right now."

"If it will put at ease, you should shift back into your original form. " Erik said and observed as her face took on a look of relief and she slowly turned blue again. "If afraid I've never met your brother but I have an idea of which apartment is his, come on."

As Erik rose to his feet and headed to the door Raven asked, "So if you haven't met my brother how do you know where he lives?"

"He was the only new tenant in the last year," Erik explained. "I saw them moving all of his stuff when he moved in but I never got around to welcoming him to the building."

By this point the two of them had come up to the door next to Erik's and knocked on the wooden frame. The door swung open to reveal a gorgeous boy with thick red lips and bright blue eyes.

"Raven," he exclaimed giving the woman a hug. Then, seemingly just noticing Erik he took a step backwards he said, "Thank you for showing her where my apartment is Erik."

Raising a brow Erik asked, "I'm sorry, how did you know my name, we've never actually met."

Charles's mouth opened a little before he realized what had happened and explained, "I'm so sorry. I'm a telepath sometimes I pick up on things like that, especially if it's someone like you who projects naturally. Also you live next door so even if I try to block you out I still get glimpses of what you're thinking. This is why I forgot to introduce myself actually, because to me it feels like I already know you."

"Charles," Raven said softly, "You're rambling again."

"Oh right, well anyways I'm Charles Xavier," He said holding a hand out to Erik.

Shaking it Erik said, "So you're a mutant too, strange that your abilities are so different. I would've thought that siblings would be more similar."

"They usually do have similar abilities, Raven here is adopted." Charles explained. Then he seemed to remember his manners because he held to door open and added, "Please come on in, you can join us for dinner."

Raven pushed past her brother to go straight to the fridge for a drink but Erik lingered at the door thinking about the piece he had due tomorrow, "I'm afraid I can't."

"Oh well, that's alright," Charles told him though he appeared to be a little crestfallen.

"But," Erik continued, "I'd love to take you out to dinner on Friday night."

Squeaking Charles asked, "Like a date?"

"Only if you want," Erik said seeming a lot less sure of himself. "It doesn't have to be if you don't want it to be."

Mentally Charles heard, 'Did I read him wrong, is he not into men?"

Raven butted in right then yelling, "Oh he wants it to be a date, trust me!"

Feeling Erik's worry drain away Charles agreed, "I'd love to go on a date with you Friday. How does seven sound?"  
"Great," Erik grinned before turning back towards his own door, "Great."


End file.
